Rough Terrain
Most of you probably know about the new Smooth Terrain. They edited the stuff and made it more realistic. They made the terrain more smooth. They even let us choose it easily. This is kinda what it looks like. But one day, while I was tampering with Smooth Terrain, a horrible experience happened to me. Here is how it all began. Chapter 1: How it began I was up all night looking at roblox videos about realistic building. I soon stumbled on a smooth terrain video by the ROBLOX official channel. It told me all about the smooth terrain. When I woke up the next morning, I decided to try it out before school. It was a lot of fun playing with the tool, but I had to go to school. When I got home, I decided to spend my day tampering with it. Chapter 2: Making A Smooth Game I decided to make a smooth terrain game. It was about a lake with a secret cave underwater. The secret cave would lead to stuff like diamonds, gems, and other neat stuff. The moment I released it, players started coming. When I told them about the cave, they all came running to me asking where it was. I decided not to show them, but soon couldn't ignore, so I shown them the cave. Soon, somebody told me that they saw something strange. When I looked in the cave, I saw a piece of red grass. I told people to just ignore it because it was most likely just a roblox glitch. Chapter 3: The Strange Button As the days went by, players were decreasing slowly. I thought to myself that it was just the game getting boring. I was too lazy to update it. I decided to start updating by adding more to explore. When I went on to terrain, there was a unique button I have never saw before. It had no label. I was so curious that I pushed it. When it was pushed, the terrain started getting rough. Not like the old terrain type, but just rough. I actually kinda liked it, so I kept it. Chapter 4: Terrain Mess When I joined the server, I explored the rough terrain, only to find some strange black grass. I walked towards it and saw it expanding. It started expanding more and more. I got scared and decided to get away. The expanding was going faster than me and soon caught up with me. After that, the sky turned black. The grass had blood on it (cliche). And in the blink of an eye, it became a living hell. I tried to exit the game, but when I pushed the exit button, it did nothing but a sound (cliche). Soon, things that seemed like souls started flying around. Each soul had a different username. Some I could remember from when my game was populated. Chapter 5: The Souls The souls were just flying around. They were very depressed. The water soon turned red and a strange entity just walked out. His username tag was just Username. The terrain soon started getting more distorted and started spinning around like if I was in a portal. The game soon automatically exited. My internet connection turned off. I re-connected and my norton anti-virus said there was a virus. The virus said Rough Terrain. There was no remove button. Only an ignore button. I turned off my computer and decided to buy a new one. I put my old computer in the trash. I decided to use my memory of this to post this story here. What was that button? How did it appear? Was I being hacked, or was it a messed up update? I never gone on roblox studio again. The end.